The One
by Choi Seul Mi
Summary: "Ehm, namamu Yesung, 'kan?"/"Mulai sekarang kita teman, ne?"/"Kyuhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yesung,"/'Kau sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya, Cho Kyuhyun'/My first KyuSung Fic/YAOI/DLDR!


**The One**

**.**

**.**

**Disc : All chara in this fic belong to themselves, but the story is MINE!**

**Pair : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung)**

**Warn : YAOI, OOC, Typos, Aneh, Gaje, and Many More**

**If you don't like the story or pair, just GO AWAY!**

**I don't need any flame or bash! -_-"**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

"_Annyeonghaseo_. _Choneun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_," Ucap sosok berambut kecoklatan itu di depan kelas seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Hampir semua _yeoja_ –mungkin memang semuanya- tersenyum aneh atau bisa dibilang genit ke arahnya. Beberapa bahkan ada yang mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan hal semacam ini.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di-" _Namja_ berumur itu memandangi setiap penjuru kelas. "-_Ah_, di sebelah Yesung!" Serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu siswa di pojok ruangan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

_Namja_ yang disebut Yesung itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan –dimana terdapat guru serta siswa baru itu- kemudian memandang ke sampingnya. Kursi kosong itu memang belum ada yang menempati.

_Jadi, dia harus membiarkan namja di depan itu duduk di situ?_

Oh, tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah mau. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mencegahnya.

Baru saja ia hendak mendongak ke arah gurunya untuk mengajukan protes, ia sudah lebih dulu bertemu pandang dengan siswa baru yang ternyata sudah berada di dekatnya.

_Namja_ yang tadi ia dengar memiliki nama Cho Kyuhyun itu tersenyum dengan manis sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

Entah kenapa kedua pipi Yesung mendadak terasa panas bagaikan direbus saat melihat senyum itu, senyum yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ia dapatkan.

Sebelum kedua pipinya benar-benar terbakar, Yesung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bukunya yang terbuka lebar di atas mejanya. Perlahan, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat. Hilang sudah niatan untuk mengajukan protes pada gurunya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ehm, namamu Yesung, 'kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun memecah rasa bosannya.

Yesung menoleh sejenak ke arah Hwang _Seonsaengnim_ yang sedang menjelasakan materi pelajaran di depan, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Namun, tak cukup lama untuk membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua matanya.

Tanpa suara, Yesung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tetap terfokus pada bacaan di bukunya.

"Mulai sekarang kita teman, _ne_?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yesung.

Yesung memandangi uluran tangan Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum menatap ragu mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terus tersenyum seraya menggoyangkan tangannya –berharap Yesung menyambutnya-.

Tapi, karena Yesung masih saja menatapnya tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membalas uluran tangannya, Kyuhyun pun meraih tangan Yesung dan menyatukannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Senang berteman denganmu," Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan menggoyangkan tautan tangannya dengan Yesung.

Dengan segera Yesung menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi. Membuatnya merasakan sesak yang terasa begitu ganjil di dadanya.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum memandangnya.

'_Namja_ yang menarik,' Batinnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hei, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap beberapa, tepatnya dua orang _namja_ yang berdiri di sebelah tempat duduknya.

"_Ne_?" Sahut Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan kegiatannya merapikan buku-bukunya.

"_Choneun_ Lee Donghae _imnida_. Dan ini, Kim Heechul," _Namja_ yang mengaku bernama Donghae itu menunjuk ke arah seorang _namja_ lainnya di sebelahnya.

"_Annyeong_!" _Namja_ cantik bernama Heechul itu melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Mau ikut kami ke kantin?" Ajak Donghae.

Sebelum menjawabnya, Kyuhyun menoleh pada sosok Yesung di sebelahnya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan membaca.

"Yesung-_ah_, kau mau ke kantin?"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun, lalu Donghae dan Heechul, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

Belum sempat ia manjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Heechul sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tidak usah mengajaknya, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Dia itu tidak pernah berdiri dari duduknya selain saat pulang sekolah dan saat disuruh oleh guru menulis di papan tulis,"

"Benarkan kau tidak mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung lagi karena merasa tidak yakin pada kata-kata Heechul.

Yesung mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku ke kantin dulu," Dan begitulah sosok Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Yesung dengan dua teman barunya.

Yesung memandang sendu punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang. Tak lama, sebuah helaan nafas panjang mengalir dari bibirnya.

Jujur, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak ada niatan menolak ajakan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin, sangat ingin ikut pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Namun, kata-kata Heechul yang begitu terasa menusuk membuatnya melakukannya.

Selain itu, sebagian dari dirinya meyakini bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bersikap wajar di depan Kyuhyun nantinya. Ia pasti hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa melayani Kyuhyun dengan obrolan-obrolan yang menyenangkan. Alhasil, Kyuhyun akan bosan dan tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai teman lagi.

Dingin dan tidak bisa bersosialisasi sudah menjadi semacam sifat abadi pada dirinya akibat masa lalu kelam yang dimilikinya. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatnya dicap sebagai 'anak aneh'. Tidak mengherankan jika selama ini tidak ada seorang pun bersedia menjadi temannya.

Namun, tak ada yang tahu seberapa inginnya Yesung melompat sambil berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah temannya.

Begitulah perasaannya saat mendapatkan taman pertamanya. Sangat bahagia. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yesung," Ucap Donghae menasihati Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan ketidaksetujuannya pada pernyataan Donghae.

"Kau tidak merasakannya, ya? Ada semacam aura hitam yang mengerikan keluar dari dirinya," Kata Donghae, memasang ekspresi mengerikan yang justru terlihat lucu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini bisa saja. Mana ada yang seperti itu," Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"_Aish_, kau ini. Susah sekali dinasihati,"

"Kau harus mendengarkannya, Kyuhyun-_ah_," Kali ini Heechul yang sedari tadi diam membuka suara.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kudengar, dia itu pembawa sial. Sejak masih bayi, dia tinggal di panti asuhan. Lalu, saat usianya 8 tahun, dia diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Tak lama setelahnya, kedua orang tua angkatnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan," Ungkap Heechul persis seperti seorang _story teller_ handal.

"Tidak ada yang namanya pembawa sial. Semua itu sudah takdir yang diberikan tuhan," Ujar Kyuhyun masih kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan sifat kelewat dingin yang juga membuatnya ditakuti itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya... Mungkin saja dia hanya... malu?" Jawab Kyuhyun, mengangkat kedua bahunya –menandakan keraguan-.

"Hah? Mana mungkin seperti itu!"

"Mungkin saja! _Ah_, sudahlah aku mau kembali saja ke kelas daripada harus mendengarkan omongan tidak masuk akal kalian!" Kyuhyun pun pergi dengan membawa rasa kesal di hatinya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Yesung-_ah_, kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya.

Setelah sebelumnya sedikit melirik Kyuhyun, Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap buku tebal di genggamannya.

"Baiklah," Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah komik dan mulai membacanya.

Yesung tidak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi membaca. Entah kenapa, perasaan aneh terus dirasakan olehnya. Perasaan yang membuatnya ingin sekali menatap wajah tampan di sebelahnya ini. Sesekali ia melirikkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun, termasuk sosok yang ia lirik.

Terus begitu, hingga saat pulang sekolah tiba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri deretan pertokoan di tengah kota. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah kafe bernama '_Cloud_'.

'Sepertinya menghabiskan waktu di kafe tidak buruk juga,' Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan memasuki kafe itu. Ia menuju ke salah satu sudut kafe yang dirasa cocok untuknya. Tak lama setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya, datang seorang pelayan mengulurkan buku menu padanya.

Saat hendak mengambil buku menu itu, pandangan Kyuhyun tak sengaja terarah pada sang pelayan. Baik dirinya maupun pelayan itu sama-sama terkejut setelahnya.

"Yesung?" Seru Kyuhyun dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Ia perhatikan penampilan pelayan itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tak salah lagi, _namja_ itu Yesung.

"Kau bekerja di sini? Bukankah sekolah melarang muridnya untuk bekerja?"

Dengan cepat Yesung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Kumohon jangan beri tahu siapapun," Ucap Yesung setengah berbisik.

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Yesung. Satu kata terlintas di benaknya, 'Merdu'.

"Kyuhyun?" Panggil Yesung karena namja di depannya itu masih terus menatapnya tanpa menghiraukan permintaannya.

"Ah, _ne_. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun,"

"_Gomawo_," Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun balik tersenyum memandang Yesung. Sebuah pendapat dilontarkan pikirannya melihat Yesung dengan seragam pelayan, ditambah lagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat di wajahnya.

'Manis sekali'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Yesung-_ah_, ayo kita ke kantin," Ajak Kyuhyun tak lama setelah guru yang mengajar keluar.

Yesung menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan melapor pada guru kalau kau bekerja menjadi pelayan," Ancam Kyuhyun.

Yesung mendongak, menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang memancarkan kesungguhan. Terselip rasa terkejut di balik tatapan Yesung. Hei, bukankah Kyuhyun sudah bilang tidak akan melaporkannya?

"Jadi, mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Yesung menghela nafas pasrah sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah,"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Di kantin, di tengah kerumunan manusia yang membludak, Kyuhyun dan Yesung berada. Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di kantin, Yesung terus merasa tidak tenang. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya pun tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?"

"A-Aku tidak terbiasa berada di tempat ramai seperti ini," Jawab Yesung, jujur.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini sebentar," Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun karena banyaknya orang yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya. Yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa sejumlah makanan.

"_Kajja_," Ajak Kyuhyun seraya menarik lengan Yesung menjauhi kantin.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan ketika telah sampai di sebuah taman sekolah yang sepi.

"Kita makan di sini saja," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Kemudian, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di taman itu.

"Duduklah," Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Yesung pun duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberikan setengah dari makanan ringan yang dibawanya kepada Yesung. Mau tidak mau, Yesung menerimanya.

"Selamat makan," Ucap Kyuhyun semangat sebelum memasukkan roti ke mulutnya.

Yesung menatap makanan yang ada tangannya. Karena memang dirinya merasa lapar, Yesung pun melahapnya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihatnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Eum_, Yesung-ah," Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka yang berlangsung sejak mekanan keduanya sama-sama habis.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bekerja menjadi pelayan?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari uang demi meneruskan hidup,"

"Memangnya orang tuamu mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana orang tua kandungku. Lalu, kedua orang angkatku meninggal tidak lama setelah mengadopsiku. Setelah itu, keluarga besar orang tua angkatku mengusirku. Beruntung, ada seseorang yang sangat baik mau menampungku. Karena aku tidak mau merepotkannya terus-terusan, jadi aku bekerja menjadi pelayan," Terang Yesung dengan pandangan menerawang ke depan.

Mata Kyuhyun memandang iba pada Yesung. Hatinya tersentuh mendengar penuturan Yesung. Kehidupannya yang bisa dibilang sempurna membuatnya hampir tidak pernah merasakan kesusahan. Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan Yesung.

Setelah cukup lama, Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Matanya melebar ketika melihat celana Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! _Orange Juice_-mu tumpah!" Seru Yesung, menunjuk ke arah celana Kyuhyun yang tertumpah Jus.

"_OMONA_!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar melempar _orange juice_-nya ke sembarang arah lalu mengusap celananya brutal.

Ia berdecak kesal kala menyadari tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengeringkan celananya. Matanya memandang nanar ke arah celana seragamnya yang basah.

"Aish, bagaimana ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun, meratapi nasib celananya.

Kegiatan 'memandang-nanar-celana-yang-basah' Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar tawa seseorang di sebelahnya.

Dengan '_slow motion'_ Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya. Terlihat Yesung yang sedang tertawa dengan kencangnya sambil memegang perut. Kegiatan yang sangat jarang Yesung lakukan.

Kyuhyun seketika dibuat terpana olehnya. Seolah waktu terhenti dan segala sesuatu di dunia lenyap. Yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan sosok indah yang sedang ditatapnya ini.

Menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun padanya, sontak membuat Yesung menghentikan tawanya. Rona merah pun perlahan merayapi kedua pipinya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun dan menunduk.

Namun, yang dilakukannya justru membuatnya terlihat semakin manis di mata Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum terukir dengan sempurna di wajah Kyuhyun.

'Kau sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya, Cho Kyuhyun!' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Maybe END, Maybe TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Setelah sempet bingung buat milih cast yang saya rasa paling cocok, akhirnya ff ini selesai juga.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, siapa lagi yang lebih suram auranya dibanding Yeppa #plak.

Sebenernya, saya udah punya ide buat kelanjutannya. Tapi, karena saya udah punya banyak hutang (read : ff) yang harus diselesaikan, jadi, saya ngga jamin bakal nerusin ff ini. Belum lagi ff yang di blog. Fiuuuh~ *lap keringet*

Review-nya saya tunggu lohh... ^v^

Annyeong!

Sign,

**Seul Mi**

::Finished date : 3/29/2012::


End file.
